


The Art of Seduction...  Maybe Embarrassment?  Either Way I Scored a Date!

by TheMistyCatMaster (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko and Shisui have the best friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Eyeliner, Eyeliner used as a literal weapon, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyCatMaster
Summary: Shisui could not escape Anko and her want to put eyeliner on him.  Dammit all, he'll rock it in the end!





	The Art of Seduction...  Maybe Embarrassment?  Either Way I Scored a Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felinedetached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They say I'll die but they won't show me how](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269877) by [felinedetached](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached). 



> Hope you like the whole thing Shinoa!

"Anko...  Please... Tell me you're joking."

Uchiha Shisui  was sure that he had heard the woman in front of him wrong as he was watching her search through a bag she had somehow snuck into his room with her through his window.

"I'm not kidding.  I know a thing or two about seduction missions, and you're pretty enough right now for them to work in your favor, but I'm going to teach you how to be irresistible."

Shisui's face paled a bit at that comment and he cleared his throat.

"How exactly?"

He asked, sure that the woman wasn't going to try anything too awful...  Hopefully... Maybe... Please Kami-Sama? Anko reached further into her bag instead of answering the question, muttering to herself with a great abundance until she suddenly made a loud sound of triumph and emerged with something in her hand.

"Is that...?"

Shisui stared, horror written on his face as the woman grinned at him wickedly.

"This is eyeliner.  Sweetheart, I'm about to teach you how to use this as a weapon."

Shisui let out a whimper in response.

* * *

The first time Shisui found himself out in public, after having had the proper way to wear eyeliner, he didn't even notice he had put in on that morning.  The first person to notice? Of all the people it could have been... It was Itachi. The other man was staring at him like he had lost his mind, while also looking like someone who was trying exceptionally hard not to laugh (and the only way that Shisui knew this was due to how long he and the other had known one another).

"Shisui...  What on Earth is that on your eyes?"

The man asked, trying hard to keep the amusement out of his tone.  Shisui stood up straight at the question and reached up to touch at the area.  A tad of black came back on his fingers.

"Oh.  Shit, I'm going to have to reapply this."

He muttered, comprehending what it was that the other was talking about, but not answering the other.

"Shisui...  Is that... Makeup?"

Now Itachi's tone had a chuckle in it, followed by the exact sound after he had finished speaking that question.

"You're just jealous I look awesome with it on!"

Shisui huffed after that, his mouth speaking before his mind could catch up.  Itachi seemed to freeze at that comment, then the man burst into a full laugh.

"What did I expect.  You're a pretty boy. Anko struck you."

He managed, and a part of Shisui wondered how the other knew this as he called his friend a pretty boy right back.

* * *

"Anko, no.  I'm not trying another color of eyeliner."

Shisui argued watching the woman, who just so happened to be waving a different colored eyeliner around.

"Sweetheart...  Who said you had a choice?"

The woman asked, moving forward quickly like a striking snake.

Shisui let out a yelp as he was tackled.

* * *

The second time he's out in public with eyeliner on, he ran into Hayate Gekkou who seemed to have a double take moment at the fact that he was seeing Uchiha Shisui walking around with a vibrant crimson eyeliner on his eyes.

"What...?"

The man started, stopping only to gather his thoughts, before he started again.

"Why are you wearing eyeliner?"

Shisui tilted his head, eyebrows creased as he stared at the other man like had no clue what the other man was saying.

"You're...  Wearing eyeliner."

Hayate pointed at his own eye, trying to get his point across to the normally more observant man.  Shisui blinked, reached up, and proceeded to tap at the area indicated. When he pulled his hand back he was met with the sight of crimson on his fingers.

"Shit.  Okay..."

Shisui seemed to be distracted by the development of learning he had the makeup on and, being the nice person that he was, Hayate reached into one of his pouches to pull out a handkerchief.

"Want to wipe off the rest?"

He asked, holding the cloth out to the other.   Shisui gave him a good-natured grin and thanked him as he took the cloth.

* * *

"Anko...  No."

Shisui was starting to see a trend here, and Anko looked all to pleased to hear him protest.

"But this blue will look awesome on you, sweetheart."

She said, and all Shisui did this time was sigh.

* * *

The third time he went out in public with eyeliner on, he was on a mission.  He had just finished killing one of the shinobi he had been sent to execute, when the other tried to sneak up behind him.  He had been able to dodge, but by some dumb luck on the part of the other shinobi, he had managed to put a nick near the corner of Shisui's eye.  Said man swore silently as he jumped away and reached into his pouch to grab a Kunai, only for his hand to met the feel of an eyeliner pen in his hand.  Another round of cursing later, he threw the pen like he would a Kunai, as the other shinobi closed in on him. The other shinobi let out a screech, as the pen made it's home inside one of his eyes.  That was all that was needed in order for Shisui to be able to get in close and finish the other with a quick slice to the neck.

* * *

"Hey Anko...  Have any new colors we can try?"

Anko blinked in surprise at the question that met her as she crawled in through her friend's window.

"Um...?"

The woman false-started, before her signature wicked grin crossed her face.

"How about an awesome shade of blood red?"

She asked, and Shisui shrugged with a smirk of his own.

"Would it be good enough for a date?"

Anko was blinking in surprise again.

"A date?  With who? What the hell Shisui?!"

She demanded, and Shisui laughed as he watched his friend turn into a rage monster.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He responded back, moving silently to hide a piece of paper that held a time, a date, and the name of the man he was going on the date with: Shiranui Genma.  Apparently, just the little bit of eyeliner he had been wearing, had helped with grabbing the attention of the man he had been crushing on for the longest time.  It had helped the two start talking, and then helped him score this date. He couldn't be happier, now, that Anko had introduced him to it. The pen itself also made an awesome weapon when needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m part of a really fun Discord where we write fics that rewrite the Naruto canon. ~~Because let's face it... There were so many issues… So ... If you feel traumatized by the Uchiha stealing the plot...~~  
>  Come join and have fun!: [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8)
> 
> Check out my Tumblrs: [Here](https://thelilacmysterymistcatsao3space.tumblr.com/)!~  
> and Here: [Here](https://the-lilac-mystery-mist-cat.tumblr.com/)!~  
> 


End file.
